The Life of Kagome Higurashi:The Northern Princess
by Murdered-Rose-Dripping-Crimson
Summary: Well, I decided to put this story back on! Anyway Sesshomaru and Kagome are forced into an arranged mating. There's alot of drama in this one and Kagome is pregnant but how many? On going!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm putting this story back on sooo...yeah i revised it alot!!!!**

**People will be hostle to Kagome espically Sesshomaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 1:The Meeting**

Kagome, the Princess of the North, was staring at her father, who wore a dark blue kimono with silver and white streaks in his hair, stare at his daughter with great anger.

"Father, I do not wish to have a mate yet. So, what's the point?" said a young girl that was wearing a silver and dark blue kimono with matching shoes, said to her father displeasingly.

"Kagome, do not even start! You are good enough ready to have a mate by now! I know your beast will have to approve of him!" said the Lord of the North, angrily at his daughter's response.

"Exactly, none of the men you chosen fit me and my beast personality, Yunosake!" Kadoka said knowing that her father did not approve of her calling his name at the top of her lungs and with much disrespect. He got up from his uniquely designed throne recently made for him and him alone, quickly running to his daughter, pinning her between him and the wall.

"I will pick the men worthy enough to mate you! There is not 'buts' in the decision! I take pity on you and what I have of you worthless spoiled, son of a bitch!" Yunosake said displeased at the fact what he said was hurtful, even to his own self. Kagome cried, not caring if her enemy saw her now, the world, or even humans, she wept until she found herself in her bed. Her servant, Yuuki, carefully cared to her every wish trying to confront her.

"Did my father leave yet?" Kagome said in a cold and depressing tone, so depressing it can make the most evil youkai pity her.

"Yes, yes Princess Kagome he had left when you went to sleep after crying," said her servant in the calmest voice you can ever hear.

"So be it, I will be in the library if you need me or if the men have come to see if I will pick any of them, ok?" said Kagome surprisingly happy.

"Yes Milady." The servant said bowing her head hurried of to do the chores around the castle.

Meanwhile…………….

"Hello Inutashio, may I ask your sons if they have a mate or not?"Asked Yunosake in a respectful tone to the other great lord.

"I can answer that question for you. No, Inuyasha has a mate….though Sesshomaru does not. Why do you ask this question?"Asked Inutashio with a wondering tone.

"Oh……well, I'm looking for my daughter a mate and I was just wondering……," he trailed of waiting for an answer.

"Is she full-demon?"Inutashio said wondering out.

"Yes."

"Then so be it……I'll have him come to you tomorrow and……….,"he could not speak any further because Yunosake interrupted him.

"No……I will send my daughter here, if you do not mind?"Yunosake asked him with his light blues eyes that were so light they looked almost as if white with a pleading look in them.

"Very well, just be insure she will follow our rules", said Inutashio with an emotionless voice tone.

"Agreed."

***Meanwhile………***

"Yes father, I will be on my way at this moment," Kagome said mentally groaning for the fact that she will have to spend at least 4 months with a stuck up, taiyoukai bastard whose probably an ass that's full of shit. 'Why me? Please tell me why? I'm going to have to deal with this Sesshomaru person. I hate my father at this point in my life!' Kagome thought to herself while flying on her cloud that was white, easily blending in with the clouds. 'Stupid idiots, they do not know that I'm watching them. This is very entertaining.' Kagome thought as she watched them up from above.

Sesshomaru was in his quarters thinking about how will this wench that his father said to think about. 'She's probably the most ugly, disrespectful bitch in the whole world. Then again, if she looks better than what I am imaging, than she give birth to my children.' Sesshomaru laughed at the thought of letting the wench birth his children; it was a mere disgrace to let anyone be his mate. He was about to get up from his office desk to go to his dojo to practice fighting, to take the silly pathetic wench from his mind, when a powerful aura heads toward his castle. Then Sesshomaru jumped off his balcony, into the sky, and then he saw the most beautiful girl that looked to be at least 17 of age look directly at him. He swiftly grabbed her arm and when back to the grounds of his palace, while her cloud disappeared through thin air.

"Wench, who exactly are you?" Sesshomaru said very coldly without any trace of emotion.

Silence.

"Bitch, answer me", Sesshomaru said starting to get irritated at the wench 4 yards away from him.

"So, you must be Sesshomaru. I am Kagome Higuarashi, the Lord of the North's daughter. I knew you would act like this by calling me names. Can we not talk to each other like that because it gets very boring and annoying?" Kagome said coldly in the same tone as Sesshomaru, but more as if she was bored and slightly irritated. She glared at him while he was walking toward her with a death glare, she silently stand where she was, knowing he was a strong and dangerous youkai. He quickly grabbed her neck, lifting her up from where she stand and threw her to the nearest tree.

"I will do whatever I want because I will be your mate, and you know male youkai are the lead in mating, therefore you will not disrespect me or my authority you bitch!" Sesshomaru barked out to her as if she was one of his servants he could boss around. 'How dare this teme(1) tell me, Kagome, what to do? That's it I've dealt with his bullshit too long! I'm leaving.' And with that thought, she got up turned to the open field, breathed in the air, and then she cased a barrier over her, and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"I'm leaving and I wish for you to not to follow me. And one thing I will not, am not, or ever will be your mate. This was not my idea, or will it ever be my desire to mate with you. My arrogant, pathetic of an excuse great father is so stupid to realize that I will not, am not ready to be mated to anyone at this moment. So, please tell my father I'm going to my house, which will surely piss him off. Also…," Kagome was not able to finish as she was pinned to the ground, her face turned to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me you bastard!" Kagome screamed to the heavens.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Her father said pleased at the fact he was able to get past her barrier and the way she tensed up before she could respond to his question. He heard her sighed.

"Please get off of my before I lose my `temper'." Kagome said in the most loving way any person or being has ever heard. He father got off of her and looked at her for a long time, both was to deep in thought to even notice the taiyoukai go behind Kadoka, and stare at her father in the look of `now can I mark her while she is not focusing', her father approved. Sesshomaru quickly turned her around and bite her in the center of her conjunction of her neck and should. Kagome yelped out in pain, which caused the nearby youkai slowly cry for her uncaring way to get marked to be their lord mate no matter what she say, she could not deny to be mated with him fully now. He slowly backed away from her and was surprised to see her face dull, which held no emotions, and her whole aura around her slowly become depressed.

"Can I please go to my chambers here?" she asked in sad voice that he can easily tell she was about to cry. He looked at her in disgusted way.

"No…you will be in my chambers from now on. Also, get ready for me to mark you fully when I return to the room. Until than you may be excused." Sesshomaru said in a cold way that can freeze hell 100 times in a blank of an eye. Kagome did not hesitate to disobey his orders and did immediately what she told him to do. 'And to think she could really be my mate! HA! Madoroku is a much better mate than this pathetic bitch will ever be. Sesshomaru was drawn out of his thoughts when Yunosake put his hand on his shoulder.

"You will protect her no matter what, am I clear? She is not like all the other demoness, she is much more powerful. She is fragile and strong in the inside. Don't hurt her; she is already been through hell when Midoriko was killed during the battle."

"I highly doubt what you say about your daughter is true. Yes, she does have a lot of power, but does not have the right thing I'm looking in a mate. If you will excuse, I will leave now to take her even though I do not feel for her." Sesshomaru care, he was only thinking about his secret intended mate Madoroku.

***With Kagome***

Kagome was in Sesshomaru's crying on the bed, when all of a sudden her mother came in the room and she flickered in and out and finally being there fully.

"Oh…my child what's wrong?" Midoriko asked her daughter as she held Kagome close to her heart.

"I am to be mated with Sesshomaru today…he forced me, everyone did."Kagome said as she looked up to see her mother with pure white eyes.

"Oh no, you've been dragged into the same fate as me. I am so sorry I was not able to save you in time. Please forgive me Kagome. Please…"Midoriko said with pity for her daughter.(I hate when parents do that)

"Mother, stop crying go home and live your new life, I'll be fine I promise."Kagome said to calm her mother down.

"No…."Midoriko said defiantly.

"Mom…I'll be okay just go please, please go before father comes back and notice you're here. He will surely force you to be with him and his bitch, he thinks your dead so go please mom GO!!"Kagome said just as subburn as her mother.

"I'm sorry, goodbye my angel I hope we will meet soon."Midoriko said as she let go of Kagome and backed away to disappear

"Well for you it won't be long, but for me I have two eras to live through. Go NOW!!!"Kagome said and turn away while her mother left without a trace left afterwards. Little did she know that the taiyoukai was out in the hall listening in on her conversation. Sesshomaru walked into the room and looked at Kagome with pure lust.

"Take your clothes off. I atleast want to enjoy this."Sesshomaru said with a smirk marrying his face. Kagome did exactly what he told her to do.

*****Lemon*****

Ha! Got you! It's the next chapter though so yeah......Please review and I'll give you the lemon chapter since I'm being generous today....I have to go my dad is having surgery today. He has 4 tumors...so yeah

***(puts on Evil Sesshoamru masked and glares at reader's making them shiver)

Review or die!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Author's Note: Please Read Important

Author's Note:

I will update as soon as I can! Sorry for the wait. Thank you for being patient. I have noticed I lost a lot of readers I want you to know that I did Update Unknown Love some time ago if you didn't know so please reread the story and tell me of any mistakes I made. Epiphany will be updated the same day, if not a couple of days before Unknown Love.

Epiphany= will be updated first

Unknown Love= will be the second

It's A Complicated Love= will be the third to be updated.

The Life of Kagome Higurashi: The Northern Princess= will be forth.

Irresistible=will be fifth.

Why my name is MurderedRoseDripingRed= will be sixth

I can not tell you the specific dates for the updates but I can estimate it will be in 2 weeks for each one! Some will be updated before the two weeks is up! Thank you for reading!


End file.
